Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-111349 discloses a technique in which a sealing material (an adhesive) is coated on an outer panel that structures a portion of a back door, and a hack door glass is fixed to the outer panel by this sealing material. Further, a water droplet passage is formed between this end portion side of the outer panel and the end portion side of the back door glass, and guides water droplets due to rain water or the like at the surface of the back door glass to a drainage members
On the other hand, JP-A No. 20.10-120521 discloses a technique in which a back door glass having heat wires is mounted to a back door glass adhesion margin at the peripheral edge of a window frame portion of a back door main body, and the back door glass and a back door outer are joined.